The Rebirth
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin and Jafar meet in the present time and they go to school together what will happen with the relationship in the present time? WARNING: malemale slash if you can't handle don't read. Warning this is AU and would not happen in show.
1. The Bus Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin, Jafar, or any Aladdin characters you recognize. This is a modern day fic. Aladdin and Jafar are reborn into the modern days, they remember past life,  
become best friends and eventually fall in love. Yes this is slash, if you can't handle it please save us both some time.**

Aladdin was just getting ready for his first day of senior year. He grabbed his school bag, his lunch box, and his pencils and pens and started getting ready for school.

The bus pulled in to his house. He ran to the bus. You had to be quick to make the bus, because if you weren't there right away, the bus left. When Aladdin got on the bus, he noticed all the seats were taken. Up front he noticed a very attractive girl with a tall thin man.

"Can I sit with you guys?" asked Aladdin.

"Sure," said the girl.

"So what's your name?" asked Aladdin.

"I'm Jasmine, and this is Jafar, we're going out," said Jasmine.

"I'm Aladdin," said Aladdin shaking Jasmine's hand. Aladdin was rather disappointed that Jasmine was taken.

"Hey stop hitting on my woman," said Jafar.

"I'm just being friendly," said Aladdin who was rather embarrassed.

"Well Jasmine is my girl not yours," said Jafar.

"Okay I guess I'll sit somewhere else," said Aladdin.


	2. Same Homeroom!

After they arrived at school, they went to the office to pick up their schedules.

"Darn baby, we have no classes together," said Jafar to Jasmine.

"Dang," said Jasmine. 

"Well, I'll see you at lunch. Love you baby," said Jafar.

"Love you too," said Jasmine.

"So how long have you two been together?" asked Aladdin.

"About 2 years, why?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, he seems rather controlling. I mean we were just talking," said Aladdin.

"Well, I love him and there's nothing you can do to come between us," said Jasmine. Suddenly,  
the bell ran for homeroom. 

Aladdin ran to his homeroom. Where Jafar was as well.

"Oh great, we have the same homeroom," said Aladdin. Aladdin happened to get a peak at Jafar's schedule. 

"Oh joy, we have the same classes. School will not be fun," Aladdin said to himself.

The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Berger stepped up to take role call. When role was done, the teacher started stating the rules.

"Number one rule, no talking while I'm talking. Rule number 2, you must be in your seats at the bell, rule number three no swearing, rule number 4 no going to the bathroom during class. And last but not least, no chewing gum or eating food in class," the teacher began.

"Oh great this is not going to be fun," said Aladdin.

"If any of these rules are broken it will be an automatic detention," said Mrs. Berger. 


	3. Lab Partners

Aladdin and Jafar walked to the next class together, they figured they might as well walk together since they have the same classes. The next class they have is science.

They both saw Jasmine walking.

"Hey baby," said Jafar.

"Hey love," said Jasmine. They had a quick kiss on the lips. One of the teachers gave them a dirty look. Public displays of affection are frowned upon in school.

"Want me to walk you to class?" asked Jafar.

"Sure, I need someone to walk with, Aladdin can walk with us if he wants," said Jasmine.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we're going to be late for biology," said Aladdin.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Jafar.

"Fine, but if you're late it won't be my fault," said Aladdin.

"I think he wants me to break up with you for some reason," said Jasmine.

"You wouldn't would you?" asked Jafar.

"Heck no, I love you," said Jasmine.

"Good, because I love you too and if I lost you I don't know what I would do," said Jafar. Jafar walked Jasmine to class and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and got a dirty look from the teacher as usual.

Jafar got to class just in time.

Aladdin looked at the seating chart, he was seated right next to Jafar, then he looked at the lab partner chart, they were lab partners too.

"Oh great, why are we always stuck together," said Aladdin to himself.


	4. The Kiss

After biology class was lunch. Everyone was starving. Jafar found Jasmine walking in the hall.

"Hey babe," said Jasmine.

"Hey hon," said Jafar. Jafar gave Jasmine a quick kiss on the lips.

"We finally get to see each other it's been way too long. I've missed you so much. I am not only stuck with Aladdin in all classes, but he's my lab partner in biology. He's an idiot, he was not wearing safety goggles and a chemical exploded and we had to run him to the nurse," Jafar told Jasmine.

"Wow, I wonder how he could be that stupid," said Jasmine laughing.

They walked up to the lunch line together, and they saw Aladdin in line.

"Look Aladdin, Jafar and I love each other and there's nothing you can do to break us up. Please stop trying," said Jasmine.

"I was not trying to break you two up, do I look like someone who goes around trying to break up a happy couple?" asked Aladdin.

Jasmine just ignored what Aladdin said and continued walking to get her food. Jasmine saw the school food which looked really gross to her.

All three of them turned their noses at once.

"I wish I had packed a lunch," said Jasmine.

"Ditto," said Jafar.

"I agree," said Aladdin.

They decided to skip lunch, they knew they might be hungry but it was much better than eating a bowl of toxic waste.

Jafar and Jasmine sat at a table together after they managed to get away from Aladdin.

"Jasmine, there's something I want to tell you. The last 2 years we've spent together have been wonderful, the best two years of my life. I know I love you, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you……." Jafar began.

"Wait is this proposal?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, kind of, there will be a much bigger one after high school. I'll surprise you. Though I was thinking a long term engagement, you know we'll exchange class rings and stuff and get married after college," said Jafar.

Jasmine thought for a moment, not for long before she leaned in and kissed Jafar. It was a long kiss, not a quick one. At this point they didn't care who was watching or if they got detention or anything.

"So is that a yes?" asked Jafar.

"You know it," said Jasmine kissing him again.

Soon, the bell rang for the next class.

"Well baby I hate to see this moment come to an end, but I better get to class," said Jasmine.

"Me too," said Jafar. Jafar gave Jasmine a quick kiss on her lips.

Jafar walked to class with Aladdin. There was the usual hallway traffic. Suddenly the two of them stop in the hall, and Aladdin leans in and forcefully kisses Jafar. Jafar tried to pull away, but he couldn't Aladdin was way too forceful. All the traffic in the hallway stopped as everyone was reacting to that kiss. Jasmine saw it and she couldn't believe her eyes. Jasmine passed out right in the hallway.


	5. The Break Up

Jasmine was so angry; wouldn't you be if you caught your boyfriend kissing another guy right after a conversation like that at lunch? Jafar was calling Jasmine, Jasmine pretended not to hear him.

"Jasmine please baby, I love you. I wouldn't hurt you. It was Aladdin who kissed me. I didn't kiss him," Jafar pleaded.

"You know what? I'm not sure I believe that," said Jasmine.

"You got to believe me. It's the truth," said Jafar who sensed he was going to lose Jasmine soon.

"That's what they all say; you know I think we should take a break. See if we were really meant to be together," said Jasmine.

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Jafar.

"I guess I am if you see it that way," said Jasmine.

"Well fine!" exclaimed Jafar.

Then Jafar bumped into Aladdin in the hallway.

"Why did you kiss me in the hallway?" asked Jafar.

"I was just experimenting, it wasn't supposed to mean anything," said Aladdin.

"Well apparently to Jasmine it meant something, because she just broke up with me," Jafar told Aladdin.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Aladdin.

"Lot of good that's going to do," said Jafar.


End file.
